Wally X N Nally
by kingdominthesky
Summary: This story is a BL fanfiction between Wally and Natural Harmonia Gropius (N). Wally is on a journey to Unova three years after the events of Pokémon R/S/E. A year ago he defeated the Pokémon League in Hoenn with Gardevior and the rest of his team. He journeys to Unova where he will meet N.
1. Journey to Humilau City!

~Nally

This story a BL fanfiction between Wally and Natural Harmonia Gropius (N). Wally is on a journey to Unova three years after the events of Pokémon R/S/E. A year ago he defeated the Pokémon League in Hoenn with Gardevior and the rest of his team. He on a plane (Mistralton Humilau) with Steven (Champion in Pokémon's R/S) who is attending the PWT in Driftveil City. Though seemingly eager to begin his journey in Unova Wally can't proceed on with his life because he fixates on Brendan (protagonist from Pokémon R/S/E). Though Wally feels lonely he must let go of Brendan in order to be able to live his own life and move on. N comes into the story in the next chapter as this chapter is generally an anecdote. This is my first fanfiction on , so I would like to know what you all think. Critcism is welcome, but not affront. I would prefer If commenters would refrain from using profanity or other offensive language in their comments. If you like this chapter I will try to post a new one every week by this time (Sunday). Enjoy~

* * *

"So here we are, Gardevoir," Wally speaks softly. "Along the border of a new frontier…"

He turns to Gardevoir, his eyes meeting his Pokémon's, and lets his thoughts slip away from the scene; into abstractedness- lost in the promise of an approaching future. In his mind he traverses his experience as a trainer:

Catching _Gardevoir_… "I would be lonely myself, so I wanted to take a Pokémon along…"

"Pokémon hide in tall grass like this, don't they? Please watch me and see If I can Catch one properly… Whoa!"

"You throw a _Ball_ now, right? ...I'll do my best! ..."

"I did it … It's my Pokémon… Thank you!"

Deciding to become a Pokémon trainer… "Aww, Uncle please? I want to challenge this Gym and see how much better I've become. Please? May I please?"

"I'm not pushing it. If I combine forces with _Ralts _we can beat anyone!"

"Oh! Hi! I've gotten stronger since we met. I want you and my Uncle to understand that. Please, will you have a battle with me? …Thank you."

"Being a trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to have Pokémon and make them battle. That isn't what being a trainer is about."

Running away from home… "_Vwar_!"

"I know I'll worry them, Gardevoir. But this is what I must do. My heart is telling me to follow him- to become a trainer, and if I don't follow my heart now I know I never will… I'm ready."

"And then facing you Brendan," he murmurs wistfully to himself. His thought trail off- to Victory Road. Then he is there breathless, exhausted, yet determined. He watches Brendan walk off deeper into the enclosure of the cave. To its exit. To the Pokémon League. Then he is gone…

"Where did you- ? Why did you leave me?" he murmurs to himself again, "I still need you."

Suddenly the engine turbine of Mistralton Humilau begins to thunder, and Wally is driven out his pensiveness with unnerving noise.

"We're finally taking off guys!" Steven exclaimed. Upon hearing this Wally becomes awash with excitement. He then presses his face against the plane's window to catch a glimpse of the marvel about to occur. Although eager and surging with thrill he remembers Gardevoir in the seat to his left, then moves, a generous amount, so her view of the spectacle would not be obstructed by the back of his head.

Gardevoir and Wally both peer out the window as it accelerates along the landing strip. Wally watches the dashed marking of the strip blur into one perpetual line.

The nose of the plane lurches upward as Wally is hovering over the plane's interior window, and consequently he hits his head against the firm head rest of his seat. He turns over to Gardevoir, sees upon her a grimace, and imagines that the same thing happened to her.

The plane begins to ascend. Wally feels himself sink into his seat. Its slant steepens, and they ascend higher, higher into the Hoenn's great skies. The plane and Wally continue like this until, "Finally!" It levels off gradually into a steady cruise. With the event over the excitement shared between Gardevoir and Wally simmers down.

"Whoa, Gardevoir, we're really high up," Wally declares with unease as he looks out the window.

"_Vwar_," replies Gardevoir.

"I'm so excited though, and I feel very grateful I get to spend this moment with you… We're going to Unova!" Wally grins.

"We land in Humilau City in seven hours Wally," Steven informs.

"_Uhh_... So long," Wally groans.

"The champions from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova are meeting in Driftveil City for the Pokémon World Tournament. So once we land I'll have to head out to Driftveil City while you'll be getting your wave badge in Humilau City. We will have to part ways…"

"So… will I really have to be alone on my journey?" Wally asks. He looks desperately to Steven, as to a patron.

"You'll always have Gardevoir. And… Well… Ah! Won't you be en route to Driftveil City anyway? To earn your eight badges?" Steven inquires in an attempt to assuage Wally's angst.

"Yea…"

"Then there is no problem. I will see you there eventually," He assures, "And as a champion of Hoenn you, yourself, are welcome to enter the Tournament as a champion."

"I think… I want… to enter the tournament as a trainer," he replies, thoughtfully.

"Ah, then that is well too… Oh, and I almost forgot. I will be in Castelia City for a while, because I have business there. If you hurry you might be able to catch me. Okay? There is no need to worry."

Wally nods compliantly, but he wasn't truly convinced. Yet he tries to suppress his unease in order to comfort Steven. Reluctantly he manages to grin. This somewhat dismisses the tension and drives Steven to bring up another topic.

"Wally, I'm proud of you and I'm honored to escort Hoenn's new champion to the next length of his journey."

"Thank you… Steven!" Wally gasps. I'm the one actually that is being honored in the company of such a talented trainer as yourself."

"_Haha_… Such high accolades, but I don't really deserve them. I've been battling for many years. That's how I obtained my status. I don't have innate talent, just experience. But you Wally, you're the adept one. In a year you conquered Victory Road and took on your rival. A month later you dominated the Pokémon League… Amazing!"

Wally's face turns florid from the compliments, and he replies gently, " Thank you… Steven!"

"You've certainly grown on your journey in Hoenn; grown stronger. I hardly notice the boy I met in Petalburg City. Although he was timid and shy, also afraid of traversing the world alone, he was determined. Your determination has grown since then. I sense it. But I also sense that you are still afraid of being alone… Am I right?"

"…Maybe," Wally mutters.

"Maybe you should find someone. Find someone to experience your journey with other than your Pokémon. A… lover?"

"Wha- What?!" Wally exclaims in his frail voice and his florid complexion develops into a deeper hue of red.

Steven grins. "I think it's time to find someone to journey with… Like a boyfriend or a lover."

"A _boyfriend_?! Wait. How do you know I am gay?!" he is shrieking now, but adjusts his tone as he notices the passengers on the plane eyeing him.

"Well I knew how close you were to Brendan considering how much you tried to emulate him and I noticed how flustered you got after our battle when I brought him up as the previous victor of the Pokémon League. I put two and two together and well… I guess you could call it… Intuition? That too comes from experience."

"Experience?" Wally inquires, incredulous."

"Uh… of the sort," he nervously replies, "However, how I know isn't of importance. I know Brendan left for the next part of his journey, and how this hurts you because he is your first love; however that doesn't mean that you have to fixate on him. I know you're going to Unova for him, but you should make this journey your own. _You_ conquered Victory Road, _You_ beat the Pokémon League, and _You_ should give yourself credit. Also if you're lonely then you should find someone to spend your time with. Being with someone you love will make your journey more enjoyable. Don't you want a boyfriend, Wally? You are seventeen now Wally. You should give yourself the chance to."

"…I don't know," he responds, "… Steven."

"Yes?" he inquires.

"I'm going to sleep," Wally says sullenly, "Please wake me up when we get there."

"Okay," Steven replies, concerned.

"... Thank you."


	2. I think I can take on Unova with him

Sorry I didn't get this one out Sunday like I said I would I underestimated the time it would take to make it. Greatly, since the time being now is 6:21 AM. Depsite the set back I tried to get it back as soon as possible... and well, here it is; chapter 2 ( I think I can take on Unova with him). Wally finally meets N and he reveals more of why he was so nervous on his ride to Unova. Same rules apply from before criticism is welcome. No affront. Enjoy~

* * *

~Nally

Wally wakes up, head throbbing, in a twin bed beside Gardevoir… He is in a royal blue room. Her hand rests on his cheek as she watches him from a chair pulled up to the foot of the bed. His eyes rove- scan the room for any traces of familiarity. A television drones on in another room. There are two bookcases lining either side of the room. A cadenza to left of his bed. A chest at the foot. Two lamps on the wall above his head flood the room with ambient light. From her hand compassionate warmth, like bliss, radiates throughout his body. Further he searches for recognition, but there is none. He is somewhere he does not know; under unknown circumstances… But he questions that idea. "How did I get here?" He does remember being roused by Steven as they arrived in Humilau City.

"Wally wake up," Steven urged as he shook Wally by his shoulder.

Suddenly Wally's eyes snap open and subsequently with an abrupt jolt of the head he breaks his repose.

"Ah! Pocky!" he shouts. Panting, he looks around until he spots Steven's hand on his shoulder. Then he acknowledges his presence.

Steven is startled. Worried about his friend he asks, "Did you have a nightmare? Pocky?"

Wally replies jocularly, "No… just hungry…" then sneers.

Dumbfounded, he responds, "I see in rest you have recovered from your moody disposition."

"Yea… I guess I was a bit moody. I was just… never mind. It's not important. I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You don't have to apologize. I just want you to feel confident … Everyone is afraid of the future at some point in our lives. It's an intrinsic part of humanity. We just have to find a way to face it; whether it be with other humans, Pokémon, or by ourselves."

"Yea… you're right."

"But enough of the gloom, we are in Humilau City! We arrived in Unova!" Steven shouted, "So why don't we have a little fun? Eh?"

"But you have to leave soon for Driftveil City. Right?"

"Since you were getting cold feet about the whole Unova affair, I decided to call the PWT, while you slept, and alert them that I would arrive tomorrow, so that I could spend a day in Unova with you." Steven bears a kind smile which causes Wally reciprocate with his own."

"You didn't _have_ to postpone your plans for me Steven," says Wally.

"I know, but I didn't want you to feel like you were facing Unova alone. You have friends Wally; people that believe and will you on your way in discovering yourself on your journey. We'll be around and we'll be available whenever you need us. You can count on it."

"Thanks Steven…" Wally breathlessly replies.

"But first… We have to get off this plane." Steven laughs and anxiously rubs the back of his head. He motions his head around the plane.

"Oh!" Wally shouts. He notices the increasing vacancy of the plane; the quickly diminishing line that was spilling out of the exit of the plane. Then gets up, and begins to produce a chesty laughter. "Let's go then."

"Then what?" Wally asks himself, "What happens next? We… get of the plane. The sun blares- I'm in the expanse- In Unova… "Too big. Unova is too big." The sky is lurid, the blare unbearable… I linger, my breathing inhibited. Soon I gasp for air. Then, _thud_,I hit the concrete landscape. Darkness…

"I fainted… In front of Gardevoir and Steven too… Dammit. Why am I so weak?" he thinks. Wally looks up into two still scarlet eyes, and senses concern. He knows Gardevoir knows it; what he tried avidly to mask.

"And she cares… Gardevoir loves me," he supposes. "She is my friend and she cares for me. But why isn't it the same? Why isn't it her love that I felt with Brendan? Why do I still feel lonely?"

His eyes begin to water now. With reluctance he begins to struggle out of bed. His head hits hard the rattan backboard of the twin bed. He winces. Then Gardevoir scrambles to aid Wally, but he motions her back with his hand.

"I'm fine," he tells her as he forces an unconvincing smile.

Gardevoir recoils- reclines back into the chair at the foot of the bed; however, now her countenance reflects more worry, more concern for her beloved trainer. Wally makes no further attempt to diffuse the tension, but instead enhances it by struggling further to sit upright in the bed. His head throbs, his body feels languid and waning, and throughout it pulsates a persistent ache.

"Dammit," he thinks again. "Why do I have to be so weak?"

He starts to tear until he notices Gardevoir, driven to the edge of her chair by the desire to solace. Though he attempts to draw them back in, some escape down his cheek regardless, and invoke the sultry sensation of frustration. Wally slides his legs over the side of the bed with scarce obligation from his body. He winces again, and Gardevoir shuffles in her chair, but she does not get up. Now his feet dangle above the wood planked floor and he begins to anticipate the pain of the fall, so that he may shoulder it. At first hesitating Wally launches off the bed onto his feet, but soon after his legs tremble then buckle in and he collapses on the floor. "Crap," he mutters under his breath and tears again. Gardevoir rushes over, but he signals her off.

"I can do this myself," he mutters and she retreats to her chair to continue to _painfully_ watch him struggle. Wally grabs the cadenza then pulls himself up. He stands, panting, but firmly on the floor. After a moment of recuperation he inches slowly towards the doorway that leads into a corridor then into another room. Upon him he feels Gardevoir's gaze, but does not turn back. Half way across the room he staggers towards the wall. In the corner of his eye he notices Gardevoir, standing, arms held close to chest. He manages a grin once more.

"I'm fine… I can manage this alone Gardevoir. You don't need to worry."

Wally's right hand props him up against the archway, and he continues along the corridor this way, hand trailing the wall of the corridor; slowing fading from Gardevoir's sight into the harsh light of the next room. As he made his way through the darkness of the corridor he switched from limping and managed a walk. It was by walking that he entered the next room; A living room. Nurse Joy was watching the television while Audino stood in the kitchen, over an island, grinding together various herbs and berries. Audino was the first to spot Wally as he emerged into the room.

She cries, "Au-din-o!"

From the couch Nurse Joy turns around to see Wally standing at the archway of the living room corridor.

She calls, "Wally! Why are you out of bed?" and rushes over to him. "Are you all right?" She asks as she places her palm on his forehead. "You aren't febrile, but you are breaking out in a cold sweat," she murmurs.

"Yes, I feel fine… I just want to take a walk."

Gardevoir enters the room from behind Wally, and takes a place behind Nurse Joy.

"I'm not sure if that is the best decision, Wally. Steven rushed into my Pokémon Center to get me and asked me to watch over you after you fainted at the airport. He went into town to get some asthma medication for you, and he probably wouldn't approve of me letting you go out for a walk before you were properly treated."

"Garde!"Gardevoir interjected.

"It's alright I feel fine… really," Wally says while looking at the ground. "…I'm fine on my own"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Wally defends "I just need some air. I need to get out."

Wally rushes by Nurse Joy and Gardevoir who stood by astonished, then outside.

It is evening. A tender sunset lights the sky and sea with brazen resplendence. Humilau City absorbs the glow of the sunset, and creates a warm and tender scene. Wally walks the beach. The subtle breeze rustles his cow licked hair while the sea that nestles and ebbs with tide sprays Wally's left cheek with cool water. Eventually sentimental display of nature's sensitivities starts to wear Wally's own, and soon a well of tears gathered in his eyes, willing him- pushing him to let down his rampart and to cry.

"No!" Wally thinks as he tilts his head toward the radiant sky in effort to prevent the tears from falling. "I won't cry."

But despite himself the tears come. He cries unrestrained. He becomes lachrymose and disoriented, which leads him to stumble over a stone then trip over a jagged rock bed. Wally expects acute pain, but only feels the sensation of sudden suspension and then the endearing grip of a firm hand around his feeble wrist. Wally is then pulled into the arms of a man who was panting from exhaustion. Wally's eyes become locked in the gray eyes of the man that held him tenderly to his chest. They sparkle with the radiance of the sunset. His firm chest imposes upon Wally's as he exhales with every rushed breath. He could feel the groin of this slightly taller man press against his lower stomach. Wally blushes. His head rests sideways on the man's chest. His long lime green hair lolls on the shoulders and at his nose tickling him. There is a long waft of hair at the man's back. Wally fondles this loosely and lets out a rapt pant. Now the man blushes. They both catch a glimpse of each other's bright flustered faces before awkwardly breaking away- retreating. The man withdraws backwards; eyeing Wally. Then after a few steps turns around to retrieve a white and black sectioned cap from the sandy shore.

Nervously he says,"Geez… kid you could have died. You should observe where you're going more closely... My name is N by the way." "I-" N begins.

He notices Wally who is quiet and stares idly at N while he cries.

"...Hey, what's wrong?" N asks.

"I'm useless…"Wally says with a mawkish smile. "Couldn't you just have let me fall."

"Why would you suggest that?" N asks, confused.

"It would be easier for you- easier for everyone if I was just dead. I couldn't burden anyone anymore."

"How can you think that? Who could possibly be better off with you dead?"

"I could," Wally responds. I wouldn't have to suffer from this disease anymore... I was born in a coma and I wasn't able to breathe on my own. I lost two years of my life in the hospital due to that coma, and was bed ridden until I was six. It was too difficult for me to go to trainer school or play with other kids. Once when my cousin Wanda visited me to play at five, I had an asthma attack and was hospitalized for three months. And even when I was better, and the illness did not affect me as frequently I was always still too ill to really make friends. Too ill to do the same things the other kids could do. All the friends I did have in the past… they grew on without me. So I know eventually it'll happen again. I'm sick and pathetic. I won't be well enough to be a trainer anymore, and when that time comes I'll just become a hindrance to my Pokémon and my friends. I don't want them to suffer for my sake that's why… I want to die. I don't want to feel pain anymore… I won't even be able to fall in love." Wally sobs.

N is silent. He listens intently as Wally continues to pour out his heart.

"Gardevoir is forced to worry about me constantly… I'm such a terrible trainer… And Steven has to take care of me… I kept him behind when he needed to get to the PWT," Wally cries. "I-"

Suddenly N swoops over, takes Wally in his arms, and holds his head gently to his chest, so he can hear his heartbeat.

"You shouldn't have to worry about any of those things they aren't you're fault. And I know your friends or your Pokémon do not hold you against them." N speaks sweetly.

Wally blushes. The tears in his eyes withdraw into his socket.

Pokémon and humans work together so that they may reach the same goal. Their dreams become the dreams of their trainers, and they fight with them. That is truth, your Pokémon will never abandon you. And as for your friends. Good friends will stay by your side and show you show you the way always. No exceptions. We all have hardships in our lives we must deal with, but we don't have to deal with them alone that's why we have friends and Pokémon, to help us along the way. If your friends Gardevoir and Steven can find value in your life why can't you? I assure you that if you look deep enough you'll find your purpose and notice how special you are.

"But still no one will ever love me. In the end I'll still be alone. And still there will be a part missing in my life. No guy will ever fall in love with me because I'm sickly."

N sneers and replies, "And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Well, becau-"

N seizes Wally's chin between his thumb and index finger then drew him closer. He bends over so that his face is level with Wally's. Steadily he moves in. He tilts his head slightly and tenderly joins his lips with Wally's. Wally's face explodes with a rubicund complexion. And gently he drifts of into sub consciousness then faints.

"Hey, wake up!" Those were the last words Wally heard before all was darkness again.

Wally wakes up in the morning in the twin bed again; this time without Gardevoir nor any one beside him.

"I guess I must have dreamt up part of what happened last night," Wally thinks as he searches for a vestige of N. "But, that was one incredibly odd dream; however it was… incredibly pleasant too. I feel ten times better than I did yesterday. I guess it was the body's way of working out all the moodiness in my system."

Wally sat upright in bed, and begins to stretch: left to right, right to left, up, back, then right again.

"Wonderful," he thinks. "I feel great."

He shuffles out of his bed, towards the door way, and then proceeds down the corridor; at a _steady_ pace. When he emerges into the living room He notices Steven grinning on the couch, Audino and Nurse Joy giggling behind the island.

"I guess they must be glad that I made a fast recov-"

"Oi! Wally!" shouts a strikingly familiar voice by the kitchen nook.

Wally turns his neck right towards the nook to see N preparing breakfast in a pink colored apron.

"Good morning!" says N.

"Wha-What is he doing here!? Wally shrieks.

"You tell me," Steven chuckles "You're the one who kissed him."

Two frilly chuckles from behind the island start and add to the laughter.

"What? …N-Nurse Joy! Audino! I didn't kiss him. _He_ kissed me." Wally blushes.

They pause. Steven interposes "Like it makes a difference!" then they all laugh again; including Gardevoir.

"He must have been a really good kisser if you fainted right after it," Steven adds.

"N-N why did you tell." Wally inquired, upset.

"He didn't tell me I saw the whole thing. You're quite the little coquet aren't you Wally." Steven mocks.

"The whole thing?" Wally inquires.

"Yep, right from where you're face turned ruby red from the kiss to the part where you fainted in N's arms. He had to carry you all the way home. Then he told me the whole story of how he had been your long distance relationship for over a year. Very sly Wally. I chased after you to, because Nurse Joy told me that you were not fine, and I worried that you might be in danger. But it seems that you were much better than I anticipated. That puts me at ease."

Wally looks to N incredulously then back to Steven and Nurse Joy.

"It's really is adorable Wally. It's very common for anyone to faint after their first kiss," Nurse Joy teases. She is tearing from laughter as Audino is flailing on the floor, herself close to fainting.

Gardevoir comes up behind Wally then hugs him jovially.

"I think someone has found their suitor. Do I hear wedding bells?" laughs Nurse Joy.

"Garde, Ga, Vwar!" Gardevoir chimes in.

"Huh!?" Wally screams his blushed complexion on his face turns febrile red. But then he understands. "N protected him." He didn't worry them by explaining the entire truth. He was addressing Wally's concerns. Wally smiles at N who smiles back while adding chopped carrots to the curry. Then suddenly N sets his knife down on the counter inside the nook. He then wipes his hand on his apron. He walks towards the center of the room then stands.

"I have a proclamation!" he shouts. The rest of room goes quiet and they watch intently; yet they are still giddy from laughter.

"From this day on I will escort Wally on his journey to conquer Unova and the Unova League. Wally let me be your partner!"~

"Woot!" adds Steven.

"He's so adorable." says Nurse Joy.

"I think I can take on Unova with him."


	3. I Trust You

Okay, this took a long, long time to get out. I apologize. It was just hard getting back into the swing of writing after spring break, because I got caught up in school. I usually have time around breaks to indulge in writing, so I guess I can't promise to release a story every Sunday or Monday during the school year; however school is ending, so in theory I should be able to do that soon. Anyways, Regardless of the aforementioned here is the latest installment of the Wally X Nally saga chapter 3: _I Trust You._ It's long... I had to split it up into three separate parts, but here it is. Wally meets Marlon, and Wally confronts N about his past (but not all of it). Enjoy~

* * *

~Nally

Steven patters on, while standing outside the villa, on the wooden dock, with an oblong luggage bag in hand. The front door is opened inwards towards the living room where Wally and N stand, N leans against the left wall, Wally the right, a noticeable distance apart. Wally wears an irked expression upon his face while N smiles, vaguely. He catches glimpses of Wally while toggling his attention between Steven and him. It is windy outside, and windy air that wafts into the villa through the open door and draped windows stirs life into the curtains. They whirl and dazzle with brilliance from the sun arise.

"I'm going to Castelia City now to meet up with my friend." Steven mentioned.

"Alright," Wally assents.

N is quiet. He observes Wally.

"She's a fellow League Champion, and originally…" he mentions looking around the dock signifying Humilau City, "She was supposed to pick me up here. But she called me earlier this morning and said she had a surprise planned for me, and that it would be better if I walked to Castelia, so she would have time to prepare." Steven laughs incredulously. "Walk to Castelia City? I'm a bit worried…" he nervously groans.

"You shouldn't be," Wally assures. "You'll make it there safely I'm sure, and if another Champion's planned something for you, I'm sure her intentions are benign."

"Obviously… you don't know Cynthia," Steven murmurs under a mock expression.

"What do you mean?" Wally questions.

"Nothing," replies Steven. His facial expression becomes genial. "I'm just poking fun." He smiles.

"Really?" Wally asks in suspicion.

"Well be safe." N interjects.

"Likewise," remarks Steven. "Good luck on your journey Wally."

"Thanks."

"… Also I wish you both luck together." Steven chuckles.

Wally blushes. Suddenly N walks towards the right wall then grabs and cradles Wally's head to his chest. Wally struggles to escape.

"We'll be fine Steven, absolutely no need to worry," N ensures. His composure seems forced as he struggles to contain Wally. Wally bites N's wrist, causing him to wince in pain, but further he attempts to maintain the all-is-well illusion by forcing a smile.

Wally releases his grip and cries, "Get off of me!"

"Ah, but you're so cute," N mocks.

Curiously Steven watches the two, but decisively he declares, "Well I guess I'd better leave you two to your lover's quarrel. I'm off!"

Steven turns then proceeds down the dock, N shuts the door and loosens his grip of Wally, Wally breaks away from N and rushes across the room toward the kitchen island. N leans forward against the door, while Wally stands uneasily behind the island. Together, N and Wally, listen as Steven's footsteps fade away in the distance. They both are silent and still as they wait- wait for his absence. Minutes have passed like this in the silence. Steven's footsteps are no longer heard, and they no longer wait for his absence, but each other's action. N breaks the stillness first: he turns around then locks eyes with Wally. He formulates an appropriate apology while Wally figures the next course of action. Wally scans the room.

"I'm sorry," N starts. "I was trying to-"

Wally sprints from behind the island, rushes past N, opens the door, then proceeds onto the dock.

"Wait!" N pursues.

The sky is blue like the sea below the dock. Wingull, that used the plague the beaches of Hoenn, fly scarce overhead, amongst the brightening air, and cast long shadows across it. Wally makes sounds in steady dignified _clunks_ as he walks along the dock. Frenetic wind, blowing East, before them, rustles Wally's cow-licked hair and N's gallant mass. N makes long, rushed strides that _clunk_ off beat to Wally's tempo, until he catches up to him. He then slows his tempo to match Wally's own. Before N could respond Wally fired the first question; walking forwards:

"Just who are you?"

"M- My name's N I told you that," N gasps while trying to maintaining a steady pace behind Wally.

"Did you?" Wally shrewdly inquires without looking back.

"… Maybe I didn't… directly… But you should know. Why does it matter?"

"It matters," he mimicked mockingly "Because I don't know who you are, or where you from, and now suddenly you want me to entrust my life to you."

"… Fine then. My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, if you must know, but I figured that you or anyone really would rather prefer to call me by N than Natural or by a long title like that."

"How would you know?"

"I-Well…"

Mercilessly and without hesitation, Wally fires the second question:

"Why were you out on the beach that late?"

"I could ask you the same thing couldn't I?

"You could. But you won't," bites Wally.

"…I was thinking… Then I saw you about to plunge head first into jagged rock bed, so I rushed over to help."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Me? About …"

Then the third:

"Why did you accost me in front of Steven just then? Why did you lie for me? I don't even know you… And then proclaim in front of everyone how you would watch over me? Why? What were you thinking?

"I… I was _thinking_ exactly what I said. I think I can take on Unova with you, if you give me a chance."

"Give you a chance? I don't know you… Why do you even care even care about me?"

"Because, I know what it is like to feel as if everyone only suffers around you. It's a lonely feeling- isolating, and I made grave mistakes because of so. I felt bad for myself, so I projected my own distorted view of reality onto the Pokémon and people around me. I made my friends suffer a lot… I was wrong-"

Wally stops walking, listening to N's ardent confession.

"We're not alone Wally, we have people who care about us. Can't you see? And their happy with us- happy to help us, because they're our friends. Now I see that if I would have noticed that earlier maybe I could have prevented things from turning out like they did; however it's not too late for you Wally. I don't want for you or anyone to go through the same mistakes that I made once before… That's the least-" N ardently grasps the hand of Wally, who still looks towards the direction in which N is not facing, down the dock. He blushes in response. "I can do to atone for my mistakes and give back to the world."

"How can I trust you?" Wally asks. N grasps his other hand, pulls him around to face him, then clasps his two hands between his. "I want to be there for you. You can trust me."

Wally locks eyes with N, who still clasps his hand. With candid eyes, he inquires softly, "Why did you kiss me?"

N is flustered, he blushes, quickly relinquishes his grasp, and then fingers nervously at his cheek.

"Oh! ...That! …Well… I- hehehe."

Suddenly from below the dock, a pillar of water shoots up behind Wally. Wally snaps back around, startled, and then falls back into N's arms. He cradles him as they fall down together. Wally does not resist. A figure of humanoid shape emerges from the brine, in mid-jump, and then with a thud it lands firmly upon the dock. The sea sheds off the figure and diffuses into the sea through the spacing between the planks, back into the maritime sea, with its marine odor and spray. Sea water continues to shed off to reveal aquamarine hair, below naval eyes that are above a nautical smile. A man appears, one of sailor's physiques: muscular and masculine with chiseled chest and bronze skin. Wally notices, "There's a lengthy piece of seaweed in his hair." Eventually the man notices himself. Surprised he yanks it out by the tendril, flings it back into the ocean, its home.

"His home?" Wally thinks. The man shakes the remnant water from his body, as a dog would. "Juvenile," Wally thinks crossly to himself.

"Ah!~ Nice swim!" he boasted.

After thoroughly ridding himself of the remaining seawater, he looks towards both Wally and N, "Finally!" acknowledging their presence. He saunters over towards them with the "up-most" jolly of attitudes, then apologizes:

"Sorry dudes. Didn't know anyone was around here."

He smiles jocularly then extends a brawny arm out to Wally. Wally accepts it, sliding a hand into his left. Then with a surprising surge of strength, he gaily lifts Wally onto his feet; almost off the dock. The man then steps over to N. He extends this left hand again, but N refuses it. He smiles, reassuringly, and says, "It's alright I'm fine."

The man replies, "Fine by me, eh!"

N lifts himself off the dock. Then observes Marlon

"The name's Marlon. I'm the gym leader of Humilau City." He smirks.

"You!" Wally exclaims, "I have to battle you to get my wave badge!"

"You!" he mimicked mockingly, "You're welcom' to come by the gym anytime ya want, and come and get it. Plus I just finished my mornin' swim so I'm rarin' ta go. Me and my Pokémon just went through so intense underwater training though, so ya better be prepared, if ya do come.

"Oh I am!" Wally replies smugly.

"K, meet me at the gym then. I'll have to meet ya ther', though. I've got other challengers waiting for me at the gym. I'm… kinda late ya know, I was swimmin' with the Pokémon, and it felt real good, so I kept goin' and goin'... But no worrriiiiiesss! I'll see ya there… Um…"

"My name is Wally."

"See ya there Wally!"

"Marlon bolted down the dock westward towards inland. His boyish gait was fascinating. He walked as if both his legs were obstructions to one another, occasionally stumbling over one with his other, as he went, but oddly he kept balance, and with a quick deft movement uses the other leg to propel himself further along. Wally observes him as he fades along the boardwalk then declares, "Wow, I'm actually excited for this. "Aren't you excited?"

"For what?"

"Aren't you going to challenge the gym too?"

"I don't really believe in forcing Pokémon to fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't believe that Pokémon should have to fight with humans as master and servant. Pokémon I believe are our equals," N said looking off towards the ocean."…It's nothing it's just a personal belief. It's not really-"

"I feel the same way." Wally interjected.

N, shocked, faced Wally again.

"Pokémon are our equals I agree. They deserve to be treated as such. Gardevoir, Masquerain, Delcatty, and Magnezone are my best friends, and I would never do anything like subjugating them to jeopardize our friendship. But those aren't what trainers, Pokémon, our Pokémon battles are. We as trainers that want to become stronger make partnerships with Pokémon that share our desire, and together we do. Pokémon battles aren't practices of abuse it's the way Pokémon and trainer's test ourselves, our relationships, and our bonds. We learn through battling, and together we grow. That is what a trainer is to be.

"N is speechless all he can do is observe Wally who looks passionate; as passionate as he is about Pokémon. He is quiet when Wally speaks again.

"Come on." Wally grabs N's hand. "I want to show you what I mean, Natural~"

N blushes. Then Wally simpers and leads him down the dock, towards inland. The breeze rushes them along.

* * *

"_Ehh_- I'm not sure where the gym is actually," Wally admits with N's hand still held in his "And it looks like it's about to rain."

They are on the premises of some desolate shore. The sprightly Wingull that squalled cheerily up above are gone, and the brightening sky is clouded, radiance now twilight.

"Oh, you were looking for the gym? We passed it a while ago," N informs.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked like you knew where you were going, and you were so enthusiastic I didn't want to ask."

"Do you at least remember where we came?"

"No, sorry... I wasn't paying attention."

Wally looks around the beach his face is tensed in hopelessness. "Where exactly are we? …I know. We're lost," he admits after a moment searching in vain.

N chortles.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Wally inquires defensively.

"No reason," N gleefully replies. "You're just- You just remind me of someone."

"Really? Of who?"

"No one really, It's nothing."

"What? Stop being so mysterious!" Wally orders. "Tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why?" N inquires with a curious grin.

"Why not?"

"It's just because- He was close to me."

"Oh, then do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, I would like to, but… Alright, I'll tell you."

"His name was Hilbert… I was in love with him."

"…Oh" Wally responds tersely.

"We used to get lost together, like this…"

"What happened?" Wally asks.

"I lost him… When I was blinded by my past, he slipped away from me. I chased after him for two years, on my own journey. And on it I met many new people, and was redeemed; however I could never find him, and now that I am redeemed I'm lost again- this time without him. I don't know where to go. That's why I was in Humilau to reflect… Then I found you."

Now it was Wally's turn to be speechless.

"I-" he started.

"I'm glad"

Wally is silent the sun emerges from a break in the cloud-cover, nixing the twilight with its shine. Then N hears the shrill squall of a Wingull in the distance. He briefly looks off into the distance across the sea before refocusing to hear Wally's proposal.

"Let's have a battle."

"Hmm?" N inquires.

"I don't need a gym to show you a good time."

"Wh-Wait," N commands.

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared, Natural~"

"No! I just don't like forcing my Pokémon to fight, nor do I like putting them in harms way."

"Pokémon battles aren't harmful, let me show you."

"But-!"

"You can trust me. I wouldn't harm a Pokémon ever; including yours or mine."

"Can I trust you?"

"You can trust me. I promise I won't harm them. Besides I'm sure your Pokémon would like to battle too. That's just their nature. They love to fight with their trainers… So! Let them out, let's test how good of a trainer you are," Wally cries cheerfully. "But, be warned you go against Hoenn's champion, Wally from Petalburg City. You better be prepared," he says, grinning. "Unless you might not even last the first round."

N laughed, but then guiltily scratches the back of his head, "About that… I only have one Pokémon."

"Eh!"

"Yea- I released all my Pokémon, so they wouldn't be forced to battle for me."

"…Natural," Wally replies solemnly.

"It's alright, one friend's enough. We will simply have a one on one battle. Is that fine?"

"...That's perfect. Who's your frie- Pokémon?" Wally corrects.

"No that's alright Zoroark is very much my friend as well."

"Who's Zoroark?"

"Here I'll show you."

On his belt loop is a deactivated pokeball. He plucks it from his waist, cups it in his hand, and then pushes the small silver button in the center. The ball expands in his hand; then he lifts it to his lips. "It's been a while friend," N whispers. He throws the pokeball up, into the light blue sky. It explodes In a flashing luminance. A sly beast appears before Wally, grisly, sneering. Crimson red claws dig into the sand on the beach. A waft of red hair rustles at its back and its black ends wave by its black, fur-covered shoulders. Zororark gleams over at Wally revealing, a red glint, then opens his mouth, howling shrilly. This reveals a maw consisting of four pointed fangs.

"Scary." Wally thinks. We have to fight against that?"

He pulls out his pokédex. He opens its catalog function and hears it recite the entry on Zoroark. "Zoroark the Illusion Fox Pokémon: Stories say that those tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished."

"Well that's reassuring," Wally murmurs.

"You have a pokédex?"

"Yes I do."

"So that means you must have gotten one from a professor right? Are you helping him/her complete it?"

"That's right professor Birch from Hoenn, and I am. That's why, partly, I'm here in Unova."

"I've met quite a few trainers filling up that pokédex on their journey; I hope that one day it's completed."

Zoroark finally responds upon hearing N's voice. He was slowly confirming it to be the voice of his trainer. Suddenly it breaks from its prowling position and rushes to him. N is startled; however, he reciprocates Zoroark's ardor with equaled care, caressing his black mane. Zoroark grins pleasurably and rubs his head against N's chest. N laughs.

"I missed you too buddy~"

Wally watches as a spectator upon this moment of endearment, and feels, strangely, jealousy.

"I missed you Zoroark, and I would like to thank you sincerely for all that you've done for me and helped me to do. I can't express enough, my gratitude in you being my friend… I apologize for involving you in my struggle."

Zoroark grunts. A sign of, what seems to be, forgiveness. He rubs closer to N as if to say, "It's fine, I love you." The pervading sense of jealousy overcame Wally again, as he is still watching, the third wheel.

"Oi! Wally" N calls.

Wally snaps out of pensiveness.

"Y-Yes?"

"We're ready."

N strokes Zoroark's mane raptly.

"Oh, okay! Then… hmm… which Pokémon should I use?" Wally thinks to himself, "…wait… I… left my bag at the resort villa."

He sulks. Then worries, rummaging through his pant pockets.

"What's the matter?" N calls from across the beach. "We're ready."

"Um… I left my bag."

"What!?" N cries.

Wally panics.

"Look-"

"Wait!" Wally interjects. "I slept with Gardevoir's pokéball last night… then I- put it in my sleeve pocket!"

Wally unzips the pocket, and then the pokéball falls to the ground. The silver button pushes in when the pokéball lands. It _clinks_. Then the pokéball expands and bursts open, flashing strident light. This startled Wally. He trips, stumbling backward. N watches, astounded by Wally's clumsiness and with a burgeoning desire to assist. From the flashing light emerges Gardevoir. Her red eyes are still, trained on Wally, as if for inquiry or wonder.

"Gardevoir, would you mind a quick battle with N?" Wally asks from the ground.

"Vwar!" she replies.

"Thank you!"

Wally gets up.

"Okay Natural. We're ready too."

"Alright then! Let's get-"

He pauses.

"Wait. Don't we need a ref?"

"I'll do it!" calls a familiar voice.

It is Marlon standing boldly on top the sand dune behind them. He carries a netted satchel full with pokéballs over his back. His hand is on his hip.

"Marlon!?" Wally cries, "How'd you get here? How'd you find us? I thought we were lost."

Marlon approaches, stepping down from the dune.

"What do ya mean? You're only a mile's way from the gym. It didn't take me long ta get here from the gym. I headed out as soon as Wingull spotted ya along the south shore."

"That was _your_ Wingull that I heard caw in the distance?" asks N.

"Yep! We went searchin' for ya after we finished up at the gym, since ya didn't show up. Today's challengers weren't that tuf'. Me and mi Pokémon just plowed through em. I was hopin' you'd be a better challenge. After this battle Wally we're next. You'd better be prepared."

"About that…" Wally replies. "I don't have all my Pokémon with me."

"What!? How come?"

"…Because I left them at the villa."

"Well aren't you going to battle now?"

"I only have Gardevoir with me right now, and N only has Zoroark."

"…Ya can't really have a gym battle one on one, can ya," he questions himself "…No worriiiieesss then. We'll just pick em up after your battle, and be on our merry way back to the gym."

"…Okay. That would work."

"I'm pretty siked about our battle hope ya put up more of a fight then the rest."

"I will." Wally replies charismatically. "You just wait. I'll knock your socks- Err… swimsuit off and snatch that rain badge right out of your hands."

"Just try." Marlon baits. "… So, are ya two ready?"

"Yes," Wally replies.

Marlon looks over to N.

He yells, "I'm ready." from across the beach which is to serve as their field.

Gardevoir looks determined and Zoroark is in stance.

"Okay!" Marlon shouts.

He saunters over to the middle of the field, and then drops his satchel bag beside him. After a pause he raises his hand, turned sideways, in a front of him.

"So are we really about to battle ?" N calls from across the field.

"Yep," Wally answers.

"…I'm not entirely sure about this," he calls again.

"Trust me."

-Marlon drops his hand quickly, then shouts begin.

N flinches.

"Gardevoir use teleport." Wally commands.

In response Gardevoir hunkers down, bringing her palms to her breast, in concentration. Her still scarlet eyes are concentrated on a point eight feet above Zoroark. A rend opens there and then consequently behind her. She dissolves within in a glare of hypnotic light. The light disperses, and she is no longer hunkered before Wally, but instead is above Zoroark looking down at him, weightless, slyphine, from the point in the sky that she had focused on before. N is caught off guard. He staggers in his movement; withholds his command. Zoroark wrys, awaiting that command. A voltaic corona forms between the palms of Garedvoir, who held them close to her breast, and grows subsequently. Wally devilishly sneers. He playfully flips a lock of shaggy hair behind his ear and then in continued action outstretches his hand before him, where he can see a broken view of N between his finger tips.

He declares, "You should have been more focused Natural~. Gardevoir, thunderbolt!"

In a second a flickering bolt shoots out from the corona. It licks Zoroark with splintering impact. The resulting force pervades through the field. It stirs up a sand plume. The figures of Zoroark and N fade amongst it.

"Ohohoho. Nice move Wally!" commends Marlon.

"Yeeks!"

Wally shrinks with concern. He calls out to Gardevoir. Then Gardevoir, afloat above the plume, is engulfed in hypnotic luster which glows subsequent to his front. It disperses, dispensing Gardevoir in a shared state of worrying.

"I hope we didn't overdo it," says Wally.

"…Wow, I'm impressed," announces a voice projecting from within the plume. You and Gardevoir are in perfect synch... I can hear her voice, Wally. It seems happy, with you as its trainer."

The dust shroud disperses, revealing a figure- N, hands in his pocket, part of his gallant pose.

"Zoroark seems happy too, it's been a while sense we have been caught off guard in a Pokémon battle like that. You're really good."

The dust shroud is gone now. N is exposed; however he is not with Zoroark.

"But we aren't that easily defeated." he calls, "Zoroark, night daze!"

Encompassed in a blood-crimson aura Zoroark appears, crouched down behind Gardevoir, from under a veil- a distortion amongst the air. Grisly bellowing, Zoroark erupts with scarlet vengeance; blasting Gardevoir across the beach. She aerials mid-air, and glides across it, until she lessens momentum. She stops, finally, hovering slightly above the ground and clenching her left shoulder in her hand. Amongst her face is a grimace.

"Pretty tough you guys. Oohhh! I'm gettin' super pumped for this!" shrieked Marlon.

"Thanks. And you, Natural and Zoroark, you're pretty good too. Natural, you're a really good trainer for someone who doesn't like Pokémon battles."

"Well, I had a bit of experience with it… in the past… I guess." He laughs. It was one of the few benefits that came from making those mistakes back then. You better be on guard too Wally."

Wally smiles. "Okay then. Get ready for this! Gardevoir let's go! Physc-"

_Bamh!_

Thunder roar followed by heavy precipitation interrupts the command and the following response that Gardevoir was to execute.

"Ah~ It's raining," Wally whined.

"Nothing wrong with a little rain," Marlon boasted.

"I can't stay in the rain too long or I'll get sick."

N snaps alert and attentive. He pulls out his deactivated pokéball from his pocket, and expands it in his hand.

"Okay, then we have to go," N calls from across the field. "Zoroark, my friend, take rest and return for now."

He holds the pokéball in front of him. A red light then beams from the silver button, engulfing- absorbing Zoroark until he is no longer there on the field.

"You should comeback too Gardevoir," Wally suggests.

He holds out his pokéball. It engulfs Gardevoir in a similar fashion. He wheezily coughs into his fist then wans.

"Oh this ain't good" declares Marlon.

Halfway across the field, N is sprinting. Wally turns around, only to be accosted by N- swept of his feet" in one deft swoop, into N's arms. Instinctually Wally grapples arm to arm around N's neck. They are chest to chest. N feels Wally's chest tremble against his and he blushes.

"Well…" Marlon mocks to himself.

"What are you doing Natural?"

"Don't worry. I'm getting you home."

"You don't have to-"

"No, it's fine it'll be faster this way," N insists. "Marlon how do we get back to the resort?"

"It's only a ways down this path." He says, pointing to a forest-secluded trail that led deeper into it. Marlon picks up his netted sack, and then slings it over his shoulder.

"Okay. Let's hurry," N commands.

They rushed across the beach towards the path. Marlon led the way. Wally clinches on N's shirt.

* * *

For the past 10 minutes, they had been running down the trail.

"We're almost there. The forest clearing is just up ahead," Marlon informs.

N holds Wally tightly in his arms. His body feels limp and his forehead is hot against his shoulder.

"I think he's getting a fever," he calls. "We've got to hurry."

Wally's eyes were shut and he is murmuring, under his breath, something indistinguishable.

"I… can't… Bren… don't…"

Ahead light can be seen from a clearing just ahead. The forest ends and they step into a field. N pauses as Marlon pauses.

"Where do we go know?" N asks.

"We're on route 22 right now…"

Marlon looks around.

"…Humilau is east. That way! we're almost there."

They ran east, and eventually the mushing _squish_ sound that they made as they stomped the sodden ground becomes wet _clumps_ as they traversed they wooden dock… Wally was panting. They arrive at the resort villa. Should I get Nurse Joy? "No, could you run into town and get fever medication?" N says panting.

"Yea, I'm on it. I'll be right back."

With Wally lying on his shoulder he opens the door and rushes into the bedroom. Lowering Wally down, he lays him on the bed, takes off his socks and shoes, and then kneels on the bed above him. Wally's drenched clothes cling to his feeble body. For a moment he stares at him as his breast cavity moves up and down with every strained exhalation from his lungs. He decides to strip him. Starting with the shirt, he unfastens each button, from top to bottom. He pulls the unfastened part aside exposing Wally's chest. N pauses. A well of passion collects in his throat. He stares at his chest again, observing it quiver and tremble. He gulps and then reluctantly moves for the sleeves. The right sleeve, drenched, sticks to his arm. N peels Wally from it. It leaves the arm's skin supple and soft. He draws Wally's arm back towards his side. Then he moves the sleeves along it to get it off. N slides his hand under Wally's shirt, under his back. This wakes Wally up.

He inquires, "Natural? What are you doing?"

"Shh," he responds, "just take it easy. You don't need to worry. I have you."

He begins to take off his own shirt. Sleeve by sleeve, he peels the wet clinging fabric off his skin; revealing a chiseled body. Wally pants out cold white air. He then whimpers.

"Natural..."

N unfastened the button to Wally's pants, and pulls them off gently. N then unfastens the button to his pants, pulls them off, and then warmly embraces Wally. He holds his body endearingly to him. Wally's panting grew slower and steadier. He felt better- safer.

"I've got you," N whispers in Wally's ear. I won't let anyone else slip away from me. I promise that… you can trust me."


End file.
